


Little Blue Book

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: College AU, M/M, daeri - Freeform, freshman seungri, sophomore daesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seungri has lost his Physics textbook, and he doesn't remember the name, just that it's blue. Daesung can really only do so much with that information.*Also posted on my AFF account*





	

_No, I cannot help you find your textbook if you don’t know what it’s called. “It has a blue cover” doesn’t help_

The Library was open from 7am to 10pm most days of the week, and Seungri had only ever been there once so far…for a class. Unfortunately for his basically untarnished record, he’d lost his physics textbook over the weekend, and he was in dire need of that book. It was half past 8pm when he walked through the front doors and, gritting his teeth, turned toward the circulation desk.

“I need to find a book.” He says to the only person sitting behind the desk.

The man raises his head from the book he’d been reading, and focuses his attention on him. “Alright,” he starts slowly, his eyes blinking just a bit owlishly. “We should start with the name of the book.” He says, a little more professionally.

Seungri squints at the guy, his brain working to place him. He’s obviously a student, as Seungri was aware that the circulation desk was mostly worked by students…but he couldn’t guess his age. He starts a bit when he realizes that he’d been asked a question. “I, uh, I don’t actually know the name of the book.” He says, fighting the urge to bring his hand up to the back of his neck in embarrassment.

The library worker raises an eyebrow, his fluffy hair almost obscuring the movement against his forehead.

“It’s blue.” Seungri adds, and there’s a flicker of amusement in the other guy’s face.

“Alright, so a blue book.” He repeats back carefully, and Seungri nods. “I can’t help you without more information.” He says after a short pause, and Seungri grits his teeth in frustration.

“Come on,” he pauses and looks expectantly for a nametag, the boy rolls his eyes.       

“Daesung.”

“Come on, Daesung!” He starts again. “I need that book for class!”

Daesung sighs and shakes his head. His hair shifts away from his forehead with the motion, and Seungri’s eyes narrow a bit. “What class?” He asks, pulling a folder out from within the desk before him.

“Physics.” Seungri says, and it’s a deliberately vague answer because he kind of wants to see what Daesung’s reaction will be. He tilts his head down to see more clearly as Daesung’s shoulders bunch just slightly before his hands move to open the folder and flip through to the science section.

“Teacher?” He asks, before chancing a glance up, and Seungri shrugs, forcing his face into the most pathetic look he can manage. Daesung sighs and sits back in his chair. “Well, I think we’ve hit another wall.”

“Your binder doesn’t have anything?”

“The binder doesn’t give me book info based on color and general subject.” Daesung says, and Seungri can’t stop a small smile from crossing his face. “If you’re just making fun then I’m going to have to ask you to go do it somewhere else so that I can—“

“So you can what?” Seungri asks, a real smile breaking out across his face. Daesung looked a little embarrassed and flustered, and Seungri was pretty thrilled about that. “Looks like it’s not very busy for you right now…so what’s stopping you from helping me?”

Daesung’s eyes go flat. “The lack of information, mostly.” He says, and the corners of Seungri’s mouth tilt up.

“Professor Lee.” He says, “Physics 1 with Professor Lee.” He’s smiling fully now as Daesung lets out a deep breath and flips through the binder.

“That would have been helpful earlier.” He says with an eyebrow raised.

“Must have slipped my mind, earlier.” Seungri says with a cocky grin and his head tilted to the side. Daesung snorts as he runs his finger down the list of books.

When he finds what he’s looking for, he pulls out a pad of sticky notes and writes down the call number. Seungri follows the movement of his fingers as he grabs the pen and he has to pull his eyes up with a great amount of effort when Daesung puts the pen down. He pulls the sticky note from the pad and looks up at Seungri, who had moved closer to the desk and had his hands on the counter between them.

“Find it?” Seungri asks, hoping he sounds cocky and sure and not like he’d just been admiring the man’s hands.

Daesung just nods and passes the sticky note over to him. “Third floor, turn left.” He says, pointing at the staircase beside him.

“What? You aren’t going to help me find it?” He asks, a pout on his face but a challenge in his eyes.

Daesung shakes his head, his hair falling back in front of his eyes. “Everyone needs to learn how to find things for themselves someday.” He says softly, but there’s a smile there, Seungri can sense it. “Locating a book in the library is a good start.”

Seungri can’t help but to take a little bit of offense to this statement, and his eyebrows furrow. “I’m not a child, I’m a freshman in college!”

“Similar.” Another young man says from beside him. “Dae, I need the list for Carmichael’s class.”

Daesung snorts and pulls out a list and hands it across. “Don’t pick on people you don’t know, Jiyong, it puts them off from you. You’ll never make new friends.”

‘Jiyong’ rolls his eyes but reaches across the desk to ruffle Daesung’s hair affectionately before turning to leave. “I don’t need new friends.” He says with a wink to Seungri before he turns and leaves.

Seungri suddenly feels a little foolish, considering he’d been admiring Daesung a little too intensely just before this mysterious and obviously _older_ Jiyong showed up. “I’ll just be…” He gestures awkwardly toward the staircase, and ducks his head to turn.

“Wait, I’ll come with you.” Daesung says, pushing himself away from the desk and propping a small ‘be back later!’ sign on the counter. He’s soon around the desk and walking toward the staircase.

“You don’t need to help me find it…I’m sure I’ll find it.” He mutters, feeling a little self-conscious now.

“Of course not, you’re perfectly capable.” Daesung says, a bright smile on his face as he starts up the stairs, oblivious to the amused stares he’s receiving from the bank of computers to their left. Seungri isn’t oblivious, though he tries to be because it’s that _Jiyong_ guy who’s looking. “But, I need to check the 3 rd floor for books that need shelving.”

Seungri nods, his head hung a little lower than it had been. At the top of the stairs, Daesung points him in the direction of the textbook and then smiles again before leaving him to his own devices. He finds the book easily, and decides that to reduce interaction time with Daesung, he’s just going to photo copy the pages that he needs and hope that he can find his textbook soon.

~

“He was flirting with you.” Jiyong says around the tip of a pen. Daesung rolls his eyes and pulls the improperly shelved books off of the shelf in front of him to place them on the shelving cart.

“You think everyone is flirting with everyone.” He says after a moment, and Jiyong lets out a light chuckle from behind him. “And don’t lean against the shelves!” He scolds, and Jiyong rolls his eyes as he stands up properly.

“Maybe, but he was definitely eyeing you up.” Jiyong says, pulling a book off of the shelf behind him to place it on the cart for Daesung. “He was also trying to make you think he was more confident than he actually is.”

“Maybe he really _is_ confident,” Daesung starts, snatching a book on religious iconography out of Jiyong’s hands, “but you’re a giant asshole.”

Jiyong makes a slight sniffing noise before following Daesung further down the aisle. “I doubt it, he photo-copied some pages of the book instead of waiting for you to…check him out.” He says the last bit with some eyebrow waggling and Daesung shoots him an unimpressed look.

“You underestimate how condescending and overbearing you can be.”

“That’s harsh, Dae. I feel wounded.” He says, picking up a book Daesung had missed and placing it on the cart as they move on to the next aisle. “And besides, the encounter was getting ridiculous, I _had_ to save you.”

Daesung lets out a calming breath and shakes the hair out of his eyes. “You’re a right knight in shining armor, aren’t you?”

Jiyong’s face breaks into a bit of a grin at that, but he holds it in check. “You know what I mean. It was awkward, all that freshman posturing….he’s too young for you.”

Daesung rolls his eyes skyward and sends a little prayer to anyone who might be listening that he can continue to have patience. “One stupid Circ. desk interaction, does not a life-long commitment make, Jiyong. Calm down.”

Jiyong has the audacity to look offended, but then again, Daesung isn’t surprised. “Me? _You’re_ the one who was upset with me for scaring the boy.”

Daesung reaches over and plucks _another_ book from Jiyong’s grasping hands. “Thanks for helping me, Ji, but you need to go to bed, and I need to finish this floor in the next 15 minutes; I can’t do that with you here.”

Jiyong sighs but nods his head in acceptance. “Alright, I’ll go pack Youngbae up and head back to the dorm.”

Daesung smiles at him and starts to move on. “Doesn’t Youngbae have a game tomorrow? Why are you keeping him awake so late?”

Jiyong shrugs. “Can’t tell him not to do things, it doesn’t work.”

“Alright. See you later!” Daesung calls over his shoulder as he shoves the cart down the aisle.

He doesn’t hear Jiyong say goodbye, but he’s not surprised. Once he’s around the corner he lets out a deep breath and his shoulders droop. The younger guy who had been looking for a textbook earlier had been cute. No…cute wasn’t the word for it…he’d been handsome in a way that Daesung hadn’t seen on campus in probably _ever_. Not that Daesung had been on campus long, mind you. He was only a sophomore himself.

He lets out another sigh as he pulls books off the shelf in front of him. Jiyong had probably not ruined anything important, it was just banter…but he would have to admit that the cocky demeanor of the younger man had really got his attention. He makes a face at himself for that thought, and vows to put it out of his mind so that he can finish working.

He manages it, and he doesn’t even think of the boy once for the rest of the week.

~

Seungri’s sat in his room with the lights off while a feeling of dread slowly seeps into his mind. It had been a little over a week since he’d made a grand fool of himself in the library, and he’d been unable to locate his textbook in that time. He also didn’t want to admit this to his parents, so buying a new one was out of the question. He lays back on his bed with a huff and throws his arm over his eyes.

“I don’t want to go to the library.” He mutters to himself, before sitting up and grabbing his bag.

This time, he decides as he makes the trek from his dorm down to the library, he would check the book out and be done with it. He doesn’t even look at the circulation desk when he enters, deciding instead to just go straight up to where he found the book last time. He hops quickly down the stairs with the textbook in hand, only to turn the corner and find that no one is sitting at the circulation desk.

He pauses in his steps and clenches his teeth. This was a little much to ask of him, he thinks as he breathes out a sigh and looks around. He keeps his head held high, as he waits for a couple more minutes. He’s getting impatient though, because he doesn’t really want to be in the library for much longer, but he doesn’t want to leave without the book.

With a sigh he gives up. He’d waited five minutes and no one had returned to the desk. He huffs out a breath and turns to the copy room to get the pages he needs for this week.

He’s already returned the book to the 3rd floor when he runs into Daesung on the stairs.

“Back in the library again? Did you ever find that book you needed?” Daesung asks, a soft smile on his face and a stack of books in his arms.

Seungri is shocked for just a short moment, but then his natural cockiness kicks in and a jaunty smile crosses his face. “Oh yeah, though, I mean it might have been easier if the Circ. Desk workers actually spent time at the desk…”

A light blush crosses Daesung’s cheeks, and his smile turns a little bashful, but he just tilts his head to the side and stands his ground. “You can really only handle so many questions about books with no names before you just need to get up and move.”

Seungri fights off a grin, his tongue coming out to unconsciously run over his lips. “Don’t like stupid questions?” He asks, and Daesung actually laughs.

“Does anyone?”

Seungri shrugs and then turns back toward the stairs to exit the building. “Depends on the interaction, I guess.” He doesn’t wait for Daesung to respond; he just throws him a cocky smile and departs.

~

“He’s come in, what, three times?” Jiyong asks, leaning over the re-shelving cart. “And you’re already smitten.”

“Five.” Daesung mutters, plucking a book up from the cart and peering at the spine. “No, six times. Not three.” He says, a little louder than previously as he puts the book where it belongs on the shelf.

Jiyong rolls his eyes, but Daesung doesn’t notice. “Whatever,” he says, waving his hand in front of his face to dismiss what was said. “The point is that you’re smitten with an over-confident freshie.”

It’s Daesung’s turn to roll his eyes. He pushes Jiyong off the cart and pulls it down the aisle a short way. “If you’re jealous, I’d like to remind you that I’m not interested and you promised everyone you were also uninterested.”

Jiyong lets out a rather ungentlemanly snort and resumes leaning across the cart. “I’m just looking out for you.”

“Please don’t tell me you like him.” Daesung says, turning to look Jiyong in the eye this time. It would be just like Jiyong to tell him someone wasn’t good enough simply because _he_ liked them.

Jiyong glares up at him. “I’m not a monster.” He says, as though offended. Daesung just raises an eyebrow and Jiyong sighs. “That was only one time, and the girl really _wasn’t_ good enough for Seunghyun.”

“Nor you, it turned out.”

“That goes without saying, doesn’t it?” Jiyong asks, relaxing once more. Daesung sighs and turns back to his task.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Ji, you have no reason to dislike him.” He says, and Jiyong lets out a very audible, and whiny, breath.

“He’s preying on your innocence and obvious love of ‘bad boys’.” He says, and Daesung refuses to look at him.

“Thanks, Ji, you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself.” He mutters. Jiyong frowns at the remark, and stands up to throw an arm across Daesung’s shoulders.

“Hey now…” He says, ruffling Daesung’s hair. “Don’t be like that!”

Daesung shakes him off and moves further down the aisle. “I’m not a child, Jiyong, stop treating me like one.”

Jiyong pouts for a second, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He turns to pace up the opposite end of the aisle, but just before he turns back toward Daesung, he sees a familiar face disappearing down the next aisle over. With a slight wince he turns back and hurries toward Daesung.

“I’m going to go and bother Seunghyun. I promise not to try and mother you for at least a week.” He says and quickly turns to leave before Daesung can even say anything.

He waves instead, figuring Jiyong doesn’t see it, but probably also doesn’t care. Jiyong was frustrating, but he wasn’t really mad…just a little…insecure. What would such a confident and attractive guy like Seungri ever see in him anyway? Besides, Daesung was older than him…wouldn’t it be weird for the younger one to be the confident one?

He’s brought out of his musing by the sound of someone humming on the other side of the shelf. A smile crosses his lips as he recognizes the tune, and he feels a little better. So maybe he had a crush? It wasn’t the end of the world, _and_ it was perfectly harmless. He drags the cart to the end of the aisle and picks up another book.

“I think you’re following me.” Someone says, and Daesung can practically hear the cocky smirk.

He flicks his hair out of his face and looks up with a bright smile and a quizzical eyebrow. “I’m the one that works here.” He says, and Seungri has the decency to concede that point.

Seungri leans against the shelf and lets his eyes trail over Daesung’s face before moving lower. Daesung misses the full-body perusal as he turns to grab another book. Seungri’s eyes take a detour to Daesung’s hands and he finds himself silent for far longer than he had meant to be.

“Looking for something?” Daesung asks, slightly amused by the elongated silence.

Seungri lazily pulls his eyes away from Daesung’s hands, and tilts his head to the side as he stares at Daesung’s face again. “Not anymore.” He says, a suggestive hint in his tone.

Daesung turns toward him, mirroring the tilted head. “Oh? Then what do you need me for?”

Seungri lets out a small laugh before pulling out his phone to check the time. “You get off in like 2 minutes.” He says, before nodding to the cart of books. “I don’t think you’ll have time to finish that.”

“I’d have the time if people didn’t keep interrupting me for no reason.” Daesung responds. Seungri grins, pulling the book that Daesung was clutching out of his hands.

“Hmm, yeah.” He mutters, placing the book back on the cart. “You seem tense, we should go get you a coffee so that you can relax.”

Daesung nods thoughtfully, allowing Seungri to take him by the wrist and lead him down the stairs to the circulation desk.

“But first, I need you to check out this book for me.” Seungri says, dropping a blue physics textbook onto the counter as Daesung grabs for his bag.

He can’t help the laugh that escapes him as he lays eyes on it, and Seungri’s mouth twitches like he wants to laugh with him but would also like to keep his grin. He scans the book quickly and stamps the card in the back before tucking it into his own bag and moving back around the counter.

“Ah, ah!” Daesung says, slapping Seungri’s hand away from his bag. “You promised me a coffee, and I need this book as collateral.”

Seungri snorts, falling into step alongside Daesung as they exit the building. “As if anything could stop me from making good on such a beneficial promise.” He scoffs.

Jiyong watches them leave the library with a slight scowl, but Seunghyun rolls his eyes. “It’s called ‘karma’, Ji.” He starts, and Jiyong throws him a confused glance. “If you weren’t such a dick to people maybe you would be in a relationship.”

Jiyong smacks him with his pad of paper. “God, do something _once_ and no one will ever let you live it down.” He mutters, ignoring Seunghyun’s indignant cry over being hit.


End file.
